1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift device in which a shift member is moved to change a shift position.
2. Related Art
In a shift lever device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-255969, an automatic transmission shift path and a manual transmission shift path of a lever penetration wall are in communication with each other along a selection direction, so a shift lever can be moved in the automatic transmission shift path and the manual transmission shift path. An engagement claw portion of the shift lever engages with an engagement protrusion of the lever penetration wall when the shift lever is moved in the manual transmission shift path, thereby stopping movement of the shift lever towards the automatic transmission shift path side.
However, in this shift lever device, the engagement claw portion is disposed on a select direction side of the shift lever. The shift lever accordingly increases in size in the select direction due to the engagement claw portion, so the movement range of the shift lever in the select direction becomes larger, thus increasing the size of the shift lever device in the select direction.